Anger Issues
by Shiloh Beagle
Summary: "I have this habit, you see..." Some swearing, violence pretty much guaranteed
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Hills Have** **Eyes never have, never will**

I had this habit, you see, it wasn't something that I could necessarily control. Have you ever had those kind of people around you, the ones that get on your nerves no matter what? I did, seemed like all the time. Whenever this happened, my lips would instinctively roll into my mouth to be bitten down by my teeth. I then had some options: bite something, hit that person, or leave it be and leave teeth imprints in my mouth. I usually did number two and just pass it off as an accidental hit too hard but the others worked at my expense. My best friend, Matthew, knew about it but never teased me about it unlike the ones that didn't know but if they did it didn't matter they would still mock me. Okay, I admit it, I got serious anger issues.

A perfect example would be my younger sister, a certified brat. Every little thing she did bothered me to no end (or should I say, what little things she would do). Whenever my teeth instinctively clamped down, she would laugh and copy my actions. The little slut, who did she think she was with that smug and superior look she would flash at me?! Yeah, I enjoyed hitting her despite my mom's nagging to calm down. What did she want from me, even she admitted to being more than a little annoyed by my sister. She tried to get me in anger management classes but that never really worked out.

As I got older I realized that I couldn't pass off on hitting people all the time so I resorted to maltreating my lips and the insides of my lips with my teeth sharply pressing down. I fantasized the best ways to kill them, unknowingly turning myself into a Patrick Bateman-esque figure sans the actual killing. Matt didn't like it but, hey, I told him to blame people like my sister.

On the whole, though, I seemed completely normal. I had dark brown hair that waved at the end so it was usually kept just past my shoulders with pale-ass skin that never tanned or darkened. My favorite features were my green eyes and height, I wasn't a midget but above-average at about 5'8 which was an inch shorter than Matt. I loved my tallness as a way to tower over the rest of my siblings who all inherited the short gene, I was the fucking blessed one.

The car was on fire even though the ac was on full blast, I was in shotgun of Matt's car with the two most annoying, bitchiest voices behind me. Cassie and Danny were two girls that labeled themselves as our friends but they were really only here for Matthew because they had this stalker obsession with him.

I'm serious, think the Kanker sisters from Ed Edd n Eddy. Cassie was skinny and tall as fuck with greasy blonde hair and the worst hygiene ever, the bitch was always bragging how every time she ate junk food she would lose pounds. She treated her twin brother like crap even though Robert was way better to hang out with. Danny was tall too but heavyset with dark wild hair always in a sloppy ponytail with the most revealing clothes. Right now she was in a pair of booty shirts with her ass hanging out and a hot pink shirt that was the length of a sports bra. Poor Matt, right?

It wasn't like I got off easy anyway since Danny and Cassie were always trying to bring me down saying I wasn't good enough to be Matt's best friend. I beg to differ, bitches, since I am the only one he wants to hang out with! Sometimes Matt pisses me off because he's too nice and never wants to say anything bad to people so I always have to tolerate the bitches.

Anyway we were driving through New Mexico from Atlanta, Georgia because Matt got us tickets to go to a horror convention in Los Angeles. It was supposed to be the two of us but Cassie and Danny had invited themselves, they had made their rich parents use their connections to get them some expensive last-minute tickets. I cannot tell you how much I want to wring their necks for daring to come to Matt's place as if they owned it and threw my huge duffel bag out so they could make room for their stuff in the trunk.

Both me and Matt were upset but at least I managed to keep my seat and cool though I couldn't say the same for my lips. I only hoped that they would keep away from us especially since me and Matt had a group cosplay going on, the both of us were going as genderbent characters from classic horror movies. Since Matt had the blonde hair and was a _Carrie _fan, he was going to cosplay as the male version of Carrie White with me going as a female version of Michael Myers (Matt joked that I should've been Freddy Krueger instead and got a painless smack on the arm.)Dammit, why was it so hard to actually hang out with him?!

The sun was baking me alive with me in blue jeans, a gray tank top, and a pair of old running shoes on. I sighed pushing my hair back in a high ponytail. It wasn't even this hot in Atlanta that's how ridiculous it was. Matt looked over at me but I ignored the signal he was giving me to calm down, I was way too cranky to be dealing with this right now. I saw a gas station in the distance and hope rose in me. My water bottle went empty earlier so I hoped to buy at least a couple for the rest of the ride.

The gas station looked rundown, reminding me of ghost towns that I would see on old documentaries. There was one of those ancient pumping stations and an old man on an even older chair. Matt parked the car and immediately I jumped out to get a huge water bottle and a Coca-Cola bottle. I waited patiently for the old man and Matt to come into the store as I grabbed my drinks and a bag of Lemon Lays. My guilty pleasure along with most of the horror genre and white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies. I smiled in nostalgia remembering Matt indulging with me in most of those pleasures.

The old man and Matt came in and I found myself smiling like an idiot.

"What's got you smiling?" He asked and I laughed.

"Remembering when I had to take you to the bathroom during _Psycho_, scaredy cat." He laughed with me and wrapped an arm around my waist while I wrapped mine around his shoulders.

The old man looked at us suspiciously as if we were a couple of crazies but rang us up anyway. "Where ya headin'?" He had this cautious air around him and I shuffled uncomfortably letting go of Matt.

"We're going to LA for a convention." That was Matt for you, telling a random stranger about our plans with his boyish smile that made him look sweeter than cotton candy.

I honestly needed to debate whether or not to give Matthew the talk about strangers and keeping as much information to yourself as possible. He was too soft and needed someone like me to rough him up or make sure to keep an eye on him. I was raised in a lower middle-class home with two younger siblings and one older with two other half-siblings, I was pretty much required to look after myself. Matt, on the other hand, was an only child that lived in the rich side of town with parents that always looked out for him. Looking back I remember when I first met him in high school, I had skipped a grade and he was that dude that always sat with the rich kids while I was stuck with the problem kids, the ones that only came together at lunch and each had a silent respect for each other.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the man's gruff voice say the total price, only realizing then that he combined our purchases. Reaching into my pocket for my share, I glared at Matt when he paid for everything himself. I absolutely hated charity, that's why Matt had to convince me quite a bit to accept the ticket he bought me. The reason I had practically slaved away at a Subway was for the express purpose of not having anyone buy stuff for me. He held out my bag to me and I crossed my arms defiantly.

He sighed then, obviously knowing what I was thinking. "Come on it's my way of saying sorry for Cassie and Danny."

Like I said, I was too tired and besides the old guy was looking at us weirdly again. Huffing, I took the bag and stalked out of there and into the car, my good mood suddenly gone. Cassie and Danny were leaning up against the gas pump in a weird and awkward attempt to act like models. Try personality first, bitches! When I passed by they looked at me with the ugliest sneers then started making fun of my chips and beverages.

"Damn Jenny, do you REALLY need all that food?" Danny called as I fumbled with my seat belt. "I mean, you're just going to throw it all up later."

"Yeah, watching you fucking whores practically molest Matty would make me barf." I retorted as Matt came back out of the gas station.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Cassie growled and I rolled my eyes at how they immediately started coming onto Matt before they all headed back into the car.

Matt started the car again and waved at the man before we started on the road again. I looked in confusion as he took a different road from the map, I had that thing memorized but I looked again anyway. This road looked way different to the other and Matt seemed to sense my unease.

"The guy said there was a shortcut that cut through here." He explained out loud with Cassie and Danny pretty much praising him for being so thoughtful over them. Please, he just wanted to get away from you two sooner.

I was drinking from my water bottle when suddenly the car went out of control with me slopping water down my front. I heard the bitches screaming for their lives as Matt managed to get control on the road and I groaned when the side of my head hit against the window. That's going to hurt a lot later...

"Everyone alright?" Matt asked his breathing harsh.

I nodded, groaning when that left me a bit dizzy. I capped my water and looked down at my shirt that was clinging to me in the front now.

"Oh my god, I almost died!" Cassie was crying about her apparently 'almost-death'.

Danny seemed to be hyperventilating but I could clearly tell that was fake since one of my cousins had panic attacks and never hyperventilated like that. Rolling my eyes I touched the tender part of my head and winced slightly at feeling the small bump. I tasted a metallic tang in my mouth and briefly realized that I had split my mouth from the inside above my upper lip. My mouth was steadily filling up with blood and I lapped it up being one of those people that didn't mind the taste of blood.

I exited the car with Matt and we could easily see that three of the tires were punctured but we couldn't see anything that would've been sharp enough to rip them. I was immediately suspicious, what could've possibly punctured these tires? I heard Matt swear from the hybrid's trunk that he opened.

"We're officially screwed, the tire's not even here." He stated and I walked over to him, he regarded my stormy expression.

"What the actual fuck? Even if we only had two tires working we could've limped along!" I was furious now, that tire was always there! I was the one that made sure it was there before I even jumped in the car. We didn't even have our phones to rely on since there was no signal the last time we checked.

Then I thought of Cassie and Danny who had been in the back for a long time and got in after me. I was so fucking stupid for not realizing it earlier, dammit! My teeth stung the cut but I didn't care clamping down harder and feeling numb to the pain. I heard Matt calling my name but I didn't care and he should know better than to try and calm me down. I all but wrenched open the door and dragged out the two bitches that had already unbuckled their seat belts.

They landed on the ground, screaming, and I was just a bit satisfied when I heard that. Strands of hair had come away in my hands and I threw those fucking dirty locks into the sand.

"What did you two dumb fucks do with the tire?!" I yelled in frustration, Cassie stood first towering over me.

Her face was right in my personal space with her awful breath on my face. "You _cannot_ just do that, bitch!"

She made to hit me but I stepped to the side and punched her, good and hard. I heard a crunch and Cassie crumpled to the floor clutching her bleeding and hopefully broken nose. No one lays a damn hand on me unless I deserve it.

I turned to Danny then seeing her glance at Cassie's pathetic form. "Okay Danny tell me what you did with the tire before I break your face!"

Her face scrunched up as she started to cry too. "We threw it out to make room for my suitcase!"

I was seeing red, the blood tasted bitter but I still swallowed it. I walked up to her sitting on the dirt and kicked her right in the stomach with my foot. "I am so fucking sick of you guys!"

"Jenn!" I turned and saw Matt looking at me scared, he's seen me violent before. He's scared, so scared and I try to calm down.

Danny's crying and saying that she's going to call the cops but I don't listen, I try to control my breathing and go to him, panting. Don't look at me like that, like I'm about to hurt you! I didn't want to see fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, Matty, I'm so fucking sorry. I promised you I wasn't going to fight, I'm sorry! Just stop looking at me like that, it's fucking annoying and sometimes I feel like I'm going to hit you too." I saw his eyes widen before he slowly nodded and hugged me but I couldn't keep that vision out of my eyes. Damn I'm realizing that to anyone we would look like some sort of abusive couple right now.


	2. Chapter 2

We had to sleep in the car when the sun went down, it was cramped but at least I had the passenger seat. It was hard to calm down but Cassie and Danny eventually learned to keep their mouths shut, I just hoped it would be for the entirety of this trip. I can't sleep because apparently Cassie snores so I snuggled deeper into the old orange T-shirt I had changed into earlier. It was long since I usually used big T-shirts for pajama shirts.

Our phones had no reception at all so Matt and I had volunteered to go back to the gas station earlier but the sun was setting and we only had a small flashlight that kept flickering so we opted to go in the morning. And since we had no tents or camping supplies, we were stuck in the godforsaken car.

"Jenn, you awake?" Matt gently prodded me, I mumbled a 'yes'.

I was laying now with my back against the door and my legs across the middle and Matt's lap. In any position I was in I was pretty sure about waking up sore and stiff. God, I couldn't ever remember being so uncomfortable even when I once shared a bed with my older sister for a few months. She was the kind of person that moved a lot in bed and I would always end up getting kicked out of bed or stuck in a small space with no blanket because of her sleeping on top of it.

"Jenn, I gotta go." Wordlessly I reached under my seat and gave him the roll of toilet paper. If there was one thing I learned from a family member it was my grandpa saying, "You never know when you gotta take a piss." Amen to that, Grandpa Ralph.

I felt Matt put up my legs and lay them down on the seat before opening the door, I shivered as cold air came in but settled when he closed it back up. I kept my eyes closing wishing that I could fall asleep already. Geez, I always had this problem even when I was smaller. My mind would be so damn preoccupied that I couldn't even sleep, I would always end up getting yelled at by Mom whenever she caught me out of bed late at night.

Could I help it if my mind was always running? Nope, sorry, Mom, looks like I'm not similar to my other sisters that could sleep at the drop of a hat. I wonder what Paula, Natalie, and Valerie were even doing right now since they all decided to go to New Jersey together. Eh, probably partying, I was always the designated driver for them so I guessed that one of their friends would be taking care of them now. Kayla and Jonny were probably sleeping now, at least I knew Jonny was, Kayla was probably at a friend's party or something.

I could hear some soft thumps outside and tried to block them out not wanting to hear what Matthew did or sounded like when he did his 'business'. The door opened again and I screwed my eyes shut at the cold keeping them closed when I felt Matt's hands hold my feet up. I was drifting off to sleep when suddenly I heard the other doors open and Cassie and Danny screaming for their lives.

My eyes opened wide when the hands suddenly tightened around my ankles and pulled sharply. I started to struggle when I was being dragged out of the car, there's no way I was going out like this! My hands seemed useless as I scrambled for something to hold onto. For a minute I held tight to the steering wheel before the hands gave another yank and I landed on my ass. There wasn't any light, I couldn't see only hear the screams.

"God, dammit!..." I let out a string of curses that would make even a sailor blush.

I heard laughter, wild chuckles that if I wasn't filled with a rush of anger I would've cried. The screams abruptly stopped but I could hear choked gasps coming from somewhere near me. I struggled even harder and finally managed to free one of my legs, I kicked hard and felt my foot hit something solid. A shout came from the shape and the other hand loosened, I scrambled to my feet.

I ran for my life hearing Jenny's famous words and imagined myself as the ever-amazing Forrest Gump. I couldn't see but I kept running forward, remembering my favorite part in the movie where Forrest runs and breaks his leg braces. I'm going against all my instincts that say to stay and try to beat the shit out of them but I'm not stupid, this is different and I could potentially not survive. Adrenaline is keeping me alive, I clamp down to prevent my gasping breaths and I try not to hear the pounding footsteps behind me. Anger is filling me with the conflicting fear and I am filled with more of the latter as I'm suddenly tackled to the ground my arms pulled painfully behind. There's no difference in vision when I feel a heavy weight hit my head and I knock out.

_Please God, make_ _me a bird. So I could fly far. Far, far away_.

My head is pounding when I wake up, I keep my eyes closed and try to wait for it to lessen to a dull throb. Apparently that's not going to happen when I hear loud crying coming from a very familiar source. I am disoriented and my memories from last night are fuzzy. I should just try to ignore the crying and lay down again on the floor-! Wait, didn't we sleep in a car?! My eyes shoot open and I look around despite the migraine coming more painful now and my cheek stings as I feel a small scrape with my sore arms.

We're in a room, Cassie is on the other side crying in a corner but I don't see Matt or even Danny anywhere. There's a sense of familiarity here and I remember the first _Saw_ movie with the two guys chained up in a bathroom. The only good thing is that there's no one trying to be a dead body between us. I notice a rope tied around one ankle and I inspect the knot, it looks almost impossible to untie and it's so tight. I'm mad, I'm frustrated when I remember me being chased and getting knocked out. There's blood in my mouth from how my teeth worry the somewhat healed cut and I clamp down even harder.

Matt could probably undo these knots, I think as I try to free myself. Mattie had been a Boy Scout with his specialty being in knots, right now he would most likely be admiring these saying they were well-tied and professional. There's windows here and there with sunlight filtering in but too far away for us to reach it. The furniture here is old-fashioned and moth-eaten, making me think that the house was abandoned since the entire room looked like it needed a scrub down. My leg was now getting uncomfortably numb and I just knew that it will affect me if I didn't get more blood into it.

Okay, plan, I need a plan or at least a way out of these damn knots! Cassie's crying was getting louder and just added to my aching head, right then she let out a particularly loud wail and my teeth clamped down.

"Cassie, shut up right now!" I yelled and she whipped her head at me, dirty face crumpled with snot and tears running down.

She gasped for breath as I tried to reach for one of the nearby tables trying to see if there was anything useful on it. My fingertips couldn't even graze the legs and I pulled my foot in frustration, hoping to loosen it from the wooden beam it was tied to. I kicked my numb leg against the wooden beam, trying to get some feeling. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Fuck my life!

"Cassie, do you remember what happened?" I asked giving up temporarily, I wasn't going anywhere soon.

This let out another fresh round of wailing and I was tempted to throw something at her. I was not going to be finding Matt and a way out if she kept doing this. Geez, where was Matt anyway? He should be right here trying to calm me down before I did something stupid that I wouldn't notice in my anger.

"They took Danny!" I heard through the almost unintelligible wailing. Now we were getting somewhere but I didn't care about Danny.

"Who's they? And where's Matt?" I said in a sorry attempt to sound comforting.

Before she could talk anymore a door opened and I was stunned to silence with Cassie letting out even louder cries. There was a guy in the doorway, he was taller than anyone I'd ever met but he didn't look exactly normal. He smiled big, showing crooked yellow teeth and a majority of them were missing. His skull was deformed and his skin was partially discolored in a purplish tinge. One eye was bigger than the other with the smallest one oozing a bit of yellow puss. His left ear was small and drooped more than the right. He was almost completely bald but had a few small wispy strands of blonde hair. He was grinning like a little kid and I remembered Jonny, my only brother and the least annoying of my siblings.

He was clad entirely in black and I saw he carried a pick-axe with a red substance dried on it. There was no doubt that it was blood. He strode towards me and I tried not to back up, I wasn't just going to back down like Cassie. He grinned wider but it was wiped off his face when someone else came into the room.

The man was big too with long greying hair and a beard, and judging from the way his cheeks sort of caved into his mouth, he was probably not as muscular as the first dude. He wore a heavy black, dusty trench coat, a black shirt and big dirty boots. He looked intimidating to say the least.

"Pluto!" He said gruffly, "Not tha' one, the other!"

'Pluto' huffed and went over to Cassie who screamed louder than before. I wanted to yell at her, shake her, maybe hit her again. What was the point of screaming? No one seemed keen on coming to save us, that's for sure. Distracted as I was by Cassie's infuriating display, I didn't notice the other man walking over to me. He took out a dirty butcher knife and cut through the knot.

I tried to run but stumbled, my ankle was numb before and just now getting some feeling back. I felt rough hands wrap tightly around my arms and I was sorely tempted to hit him if he still didn't have that knife on him. Seeing Cassie screaming as Pluto untied her and put her over one shoulder I was almost not sad for the loss. The older one dropped me again on the floor and placed one heavy foot on the middle of my back while he tied my ankles together with the leftover rope. The more I squirmed the more pressure he put on my back. Fucking brilliant!

"Where are you taking me?!" She shrieked as they left with her hands beating at his back. I was pulled up with the man hooking his hands around my biceps and being able to effectively drag me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Will never own Hills Have Eyes, I accepted that nor do I own the novels of William Golding**

They went out the door and we followed, I blinked in the bright light and tried to take everything in. Cassie and Pluto were heading far away from the rundown houses that we were surrounded by. There were mannequins here and there, creepy things with poses frozen in time and some body parts missing. It looked to be like some sort of desert ghost town but there were no stores around.

Where's Matty? I searched around but there seemed to be no indication of more people. I planted my feet, there was no way in hell I was going somewhere without my best friend. That didn't seem to deter the man as he started to drag me away, my heels dragging behind me. I struggled more but he tightened his vice grip, it would have been painful if I hadn't been in tighter from a fight I once had with a girl that looked more like a man with breasts.

"Hey, let me go!" I yelled in frustration as we neared a house, it was the first time to him but he ignored me and simply moved over to the porch then into the house after opening a screen door.

I was dropped unceremoniously on the floor again and I groaned at the pain this was adding to my migraine. Damn man had a fucking thing with dropping me! I could hear light footsteps skittering across the floor followed by heavy ones. Right now the pain was seriously outweighing the anger, I needed some aspirin if I wanted to keep what little sanity I had.

Opening my closed eyes I looked up to see the earlier man but this time there was a huge bald woman with a small girl wearing a bright red hood hiding behind her. I groaned again closing my eyes keeping my hands rubbing at my temples. I imagined this is what my sisters felt after a night of partying. Ugh, someone kill me before the migraine does!

"You alrigh'?" I presumed that the woman had spoken and sat myself up with my eyes still closed.

"As much as I could be with a pounding head," I muttered and felt a hand nudging me.

I opened my eyes to see the woman smiling at me if only slightly. She felt my head for a second and I winced when she touched a tender part on the left side.

"Goddammit!" I hissed and chanced a glare at the man that caused this. The woman turned to him too with a questioning glance.

"Who hit 'er, Jupiter? Got a nasty bump on the head." She said and the man looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Prob'ly Lizar'," He shrugged as if he couldn't care less and nodded in my direction. "Thought ya migh' wan' 'er for help."

The woman smiled and stood up to hug the man, I felt uncomfortable in my position and instead looked at the girl. Her prominent cheekbones where uneven with large eyes and her long brown hair was unkempt. The dusty red hoodie was what stood out the most, making her small figure stand out like a sore thumb. She was small but looked no older than fourteen at the most with some of her fingers fused together that I noticed as she wrapped the hoodie tighter around herself.

She smiled if a bit shy, showing yellowed teeth that were sharper than any normal ones. I smiled back with apprehension rubbing my temples as I tried to alleviate some of the pain. The man, Jupiter, kneeled down then and cut through the ropes. Before he could leave I grabbed the end of his coat.

The surprise was clear on his face as I leveled my gaze. "What happened to the boy that came with us?"

My voice surprised me, it was calm as if already knowing the worst and the thing about it is, I think I had accepted it when I first saw Matthew was gone. Jupiter scratched at his beard, regarding me with a careful eye, most likely wondering how I would react.

"He dead." There were no tears, no anger...at least not yet. My teeth clamped down not with anger but something else entirely. I let go of his coat and focused on rubbing my ankles to get some feeling back. I didn't know where my hair tie was as brown hair covered my vision, the screen door opened then closed with the sound of boots walking away.

That's when I stood up, pushing back my hair as I regarded the woman and girl, the woman's daughter I presumed.

"I'm Big Mama, this Ruby." The woman said and I let out a long sigh. "You want sumthin' for tha' head?"

I nodded, walking on shaky legs and followed them through the filthy living room. The kitchen was cleaner but with apprehension I noticed the dried bloodstains on a wooden cutting board. It should've been normal enough, my mom had her fair share of them with stains from vegetables and fruits, yet I couldn't help the pounding in my ears.

"You eat them, don't you?" Suddenly it all made sense, all of it was so fucking crystal clear! The tires were no coincidence neither was the old man giving us the directions in the first place! Oh god, oh fucking god, I'm so pissed off but I didn't know what to do other than to keep biting down.

Big Mama wouldn't look at me neither did Ruby who set an old first aid kit in front of me. I took out the aspirin bottle, my hands shaking and dry-swallowed two of them. That's when she looked up at me with eyes so big and wide and I remembered Mattie. I see those big eyes when he thinks I'm going to lash out at him with my words or actions or when he charms someone new. Tears prick at my eyes and I can't believe the state of disbelief I'm in.

"Name?" Ruby asked softly almost in a whisper.

I wipe at my eyes even though no tears were shed yet. "Huh, my name?"

Big Mama is coming close to me and tries to pull me into a hug but I twist away.

"Sorry," I mumble. "My name's Jennifer but Jenn or Jenny's okay."

They both nod and I curse how close I am to tears. Those eyes look up at me again and I give Ruby a small smile. "You remind me of someone I knew."

She returns the smile and I start crying right then, this time I don't twist away from Big Mama. I won't say I cried for the darkness of man's heart, too many people have cried for that. But, in the words of Mr. Golding, I did cry for the fall through the air of a true, wise friend called Matthew.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why the hell was I even here? Oh yeah, my sisters wanted to go to some friend's party and I got dragged along. I wasn't even old enough to drive, yet my sisters named me designated driver while they got smashed. That's why I was on the large couch right now in between two couples playing tonsil hockey with one of the guy's hands coming too close to my thigh for comfort._

_The living room was getting pretty stuffy, the house itself was an understatement since it was actually a huge Victorian house. Normally I loved these types of houses but, under present circumstances, not so much right now. Couples were dancing everywhere or dry humping wherever they could, geez, it's depressing what this generation has downgraded to._

_Getting up from the couch, I headed to the kitchen where I could both see and smell the druggies from the back porch, the screen door the only thing protecting me from inhaling secondhand smoke. Comforting...not really. Valerie's in the kitchen drinking some wine like she's some high-society bitch with a guy sharing the bottle with her._

_Her brown hair's all messy even though she spent countless hours trying to make it "just right" and her clothes looked as if she put them on in the dark. Judging by the marks on her exposed shoulders, she probably did._

_She grins at me over the cup of wine and moves her head in the guy's direction, wanting my input on how cute he is. I shrug, he's okay enough but there was too much gel in his hair, his hands too groping even though they were in public. I open up the fridge and clamp my teeth when I notice the overwhelming number of alcohol. There's some coke in the back that I reach for and I leave through the back chancing the stoners. Bodies bump into me as I walk around to the front where most of the loners go or the drunks puke up their guts in the bushes._

_I take a seat on the front lawn with my hoodie protecting my bum from grass stains that Mom would yell at me for later. There's another dude puking in the bushes he wipes his mouth with a napkin and washes out his mouth with the hose. He's stumbling still and looking around wildly, he catches sight of me looking at him._

_I guess he takes that as an invitation to come over where I am and plops down on the wet grass. He reeks of alcohol with his entire form needing a good straightening up._

_"Can I have some?" He asks and I pass him the rest of my Coke, might as well give the guy a chance. He chugs it down and throws it towards the house, tapping the door._

_He looked like a lost child, his knees pressed against his chest and his blonde hair was all over the place. I recognized him, Matthew Anderson from AP English. He sat a few desks away from me but it's not like we knew each other on a friendly basis. He was part of the 'in' crowd like my sisters, I was an outcast._

_"I hate girls," he said in a sullen voice, words a bit slurred._

_I snorted, "Thanks a lot."_

_Grabbing my hoodie, I stood up to leave when he clutched at my hand with a sudden desperate ness._

_"Wait, I'm sorry, um, can you stay? I need someone with me before I do something stupid." He said in a rush, giving his hand a pointed look he quickly retracted it._

_Sitting down on my hoodie again, I copied his position. "Wanna talk about it?"_

_I wasn't new to this, despite the callous nature, I was often the one my sisters went to for bitching about their problems. They went to me because they knew I wouldn't tell our parents or give them advice, they just wanted someone to listen about their problems._

_"She forgot we were dating for the night, she didn't know I was coming to this party." His hoarse voice soft as he ran a hand through his hair._

_I didn't know who she was but I could guess she was part of the 'in' crowd. I had no clue what to do know, my sisters hardly had this problem. The words came out before I could filter them through my mind._

_"Bitches, man." I said with a clap to his shoulder and I heard him laugh._

_He smiled at me, it was wide and showed all his white teeth. "What happened to you being a girl too?"_

_I shrugged, smiling. "I won't deny sometimes I can be a real bitch."_

_I laughed with him this time and he stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Matthew Anderson, nice to meet you."_

_I smiled and shook it firmly. "Jennifer Thomas, likewise."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own HHE** **or any other references mentioned in story**

My emotional breakdown as embarrassing as it was proved to be what I needed to calm down my frustrations. I just sat there on a chair in the room Ruby said that we were going to share, my lips were clamped down and my hands folded on my lap. The room wasn't particularly big but I couldn't really say much since my old room was kinda small too. There was a decent-sized bed in the middle of the room with its headboard against the wall and the basic furniture placed around the room. Big Mama had Ruby take me upstairs but gave her this warning look like she should make sure I stayed here.

I could feel Ruby's curious eyes boring a hole into my head and I turned to her, pressing down harder because I hated when people stared, have the decency to turn away people! I raised an eyebrow almost encouraging her to speak.

"Why you do that?" She asked in her small voice and pointed at her own lips to further elaborate on what she asked.

I shrugged and finally let go, running my tongue over the deep imprints made and the healing cut. "I do it when I get mad or frustrated."

She looked sad, "Mad at me?"

I thought on that, was I mad at her? No, no I wasn't, I was slightly annoyed at my situation and certainly furious over the people who took us out but Ruby didn't do that, she hadn't participated. I shook my head and saw her face relax slightly then she looked out the small window next to the left side of the side.

"Dark soon," She mumbled and I hummed in agreement noticing the almost nonexistent light as well.

Then I remembered my duffel and I wondered whether I would be allowed to go get it at all. What did they do with Mattie's car anyway? The question certainly made me curious, I also saw it as a way to leave if they didn't trash it.

"Hey, Ruby, can I get my stuff from the car I came in?" The question was simple and innocent enough but I saw her expression turn to one of fear.

"No, bad at nigh'." She stated and I cracked a wry smile.

"I'm pretty sure I could handle a few things that go bump in the night." I said standing up but Ruby grabbed my hand with desperation.

"No, they'll getcha!" She insisted and my eyes narrowed in confusion and a tinge of annoyance.

They, who's 'they'? It can't be that bad, can it? Then I remembered that man from earlier and it turns out some things DID go bump in the night. But what could scare Ruby so much that she seemed terrified at the mere thought of going outside at night?

"Um, alright then, how about we go get it in the morning together?" I suggested squeezing her hand reassuringly and her face showed relief. She nodded and pulled me towards the bed obviously wanting to put the subject behind us already. We got in on different sides and with all my aches I was happy to get some sleep after the mentally exhausting day.

There were hands on me, rough ones that squeezed my thighs. Eyes snapping open, I looked into the face of a nightmare. Well technically speaking since there was only some light coming in from an open doorway. His eyes were a cold blue with grayed blonde hair and sunburned skin. He had a cleft lip with a malformed jaw making it look like he had a permanent snarl. **_Oh God, I wanted him off of me!_**

A gloved hand covered my mouth, preventing me from yelling. Instinctively I did what the situation called for, I brought my leg up and kneed him in the balls. He let out a howl of pain and one hand covered his manhood while the other backhanded me, drawing blood. I heard Ruby yelling and grabbed his arms turning us onto the floor with him on bottom.

**_I like to think I've been through enough without being molested, thank you very much!_** I grabbed his vest and punched his face, getting his cheekbone. That didn't stop him from hitting me in the face again and he yanked at my hair. The fuck was this, a cat fight?! I slapped him harshly and he glared up at me with me down at him.

_**Fight like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch.**_

The lights turned on in the room and someone dragged me off of him, it was Big Mama with her huffing. Jupiter had picked the guy up and slapped him upside the head.

"Wha' were you doin'?!" He snapped at the guy who remained silent, a lovely bruise beginning to form on his face as the flesh swelled up. I knew that I didn't look any better by any means, I could feel the blood in my mouth.

"Get Lizar' out of here, Jupe." Big Mama said with fury plain on her face. Shoving 'Lizard' past me, we locked eyes his expression murderous and I was sure of mine being a mirror image of it.

They went out of the room and Big Mama looked me over. I was fine enough the split lip wasn't a big deal although the blows he dealt weren't exactly good for my head and my cheek throbbed.

"Are there any more like him?" I demanded and she shook her head.

"The other boys wouldn' do tha'." She defended but I was more than a little cautious.

I turned to Ruby and saw her disbelieving expression at what just transpired in her room. I sighed and heard Big Mama leaving the room, I turned off the lights and crawled back into bed. Was it too much to want to fall asleep? Ruby didn't look like she was going to drift off anytime soon, though.

"Hey, wanna hear a story? You'll go to sleep faster," I could offer comfort to her like I did to Jonny because he knew I wouldn't laugh at the fact that he was afraid but Ruby was older so I didn't know how she would take it. I couldn't see her expressions in the dark but she held my hand and I took it as a sign to go ahead.

"All children grow up, except one..." This was Jonny's favorite and I knew that somewhere in my subconscious I was getting used to the idea of possibly not even seeing my little brother again. My sisters could go to hell for all I cared but Jonny was special and I always considered myself as the older brother figure.

When Ruby fell asleep, I couldn't and instead replayed what just happened to me. I was molested while I was asleep, I should be in tears or something but I wasn't. I remembered the way his hands touched me and suddenly remembered a familiar grip on my ankles that pulled me out of the car.

**A/N: Was that too much? Too little? I could revise it but ugh I feel like I just messed this all up! I was just drawing a blank oh and this doesn't formally mean theres a pairing with Lizard here just to clarify. Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh God, I admit it, it's a...filler! *cue dramatic gasps***

I didn't want to wake up but the sun was too bright, it was strong behind closed eyes. Opening them the first thing I noticed was Ruby's absence. She could've been gone just a few minutes or a couple of hours, I didn't have a way to know.

I felt dirty with my mouth having flecks of dried blood and I hoped there wasn't any in my teeth. Pushing back my hair I checked my pockets for an extra elastic before remembering I lost it and groaned in frustration. I sat up in bed and prodded my swollen cheek, lip, and slightly throbbing nose, damn, that pervert knew how to throw a punch. I think he almost gave me a minor nosebleed.

"Jen?" Ruby stood timid in the doorframe with a cup of water in hand and a hand in her hoodie's pocket.

She handed me the cup and I went over to open the window. It went stuck in a few places but I managed to get it up halfway. I drank part of the water and swished it around, trying to get the blood out of my mouth. Spitting it outside, I drank the rest and practically swallowed the two Twinkies Ruby brought me. I wasn't picky since I didn't eat anything the day before, any food was welcome.

"Who is he?" I asked curiosity rearing it's ugly head, noticing how uncomfortable Ruby became with most of my questions as if almost ashamed or guilty I had to witness it.

"Lizard, he the oldest brother then Goggle." Ruby explained in a weary voice, she needed no specification on who I had asked about.

I felt my nose. "The guy packs a punch, who's Pluto?"

"Cousin, he a little slow." Ruby said looking out the window.

I tugged my fingers through some knots in my hair before finally settling on waiting until I got my brush from my bag.

"Say Ruby, can we go get my stuff now?" I asked albeit impatiently.

She nodded turning to me and leading me downstairs. We entered the kitchen where Mama was chopping some meat. I stared at the mound and wondered what it came from. From a leg, an arm, maybe part of a stomach? Mama smiled at me and I tried to as well but I could only focus on that piece of meat and it came out more like a grimace.

"Y'all headin' out now?" She asked and I nodded grateful for a distraction.

"When I get my stuff and clean up a bit, I'll do any jobs you have for me." I offered and Mama beamed.

"Ruby don't do much, it'll be nice to get help."

We left then and blinked in the bright sun, my eyes desperately trying to adjust to the sudden light. The village was void of life except for those damn mannequins. Ruby started to lead the way out in the open and I followed. After only a minute or two I heard someone's footsteps coming up behind us. I whipped around and saw only Pluto walking a small distance back.

"Why's Pluto following us?" I said looking as he lumbered along.

Ruby turned too then turned straight again, "Papa thinks ya might run if it was jus' me here."

I snorted and continued walking backwards, keeping her small form in sight at the corner of my eye but still looking at Pluto. I could understand Jupiter's reasoning on me possibly leaving but really there was no way I could leave without a car. Even if I did manage to get one from where we were going, I doubted it would have any gas.

Pluto then waved his hand in a big motion with that childish grin on his face.

_God Jonny, Matt, I miss you..._

I waved back with a hesitant smile and he picks up his pace until he's walking right next to us. I turned straight ahead and it's just the three of us now, walking along the open desert. We finally stop and I see a large crater, like a bomb dropped on it, filled with a number of cars, trucks, and maybe a bus or two. The sight of Mattie's green hybrid caused my throat to close up as I slid down the crater's side and all but ran to the car.

It was in surprisingly good condition if a bit dirty and hot from the sun beating down on it. Opening the drivers seat, I pressed the button that would open up the back. Ruby and Pluto stood at a distance, silent and giving me some much needed space. The first thing I grabbed was my duffel then I caught sight of Mattie's suitcase buried beneath the designer luggage of Cassie and Danny. No way in hell would I just leave Mattie's stuff to rot, I dragged out the suitcase and slammed down the door.

I joined them near the side of the crater and was immensely grateful when Pluto took my heavy duffel and carried it up. The way back was like the journey toward, almost complete silence, until Pluto's walkie-talkie emitted loud static.

"Pluto, get to the road!" Jupiter's voice managed to be distinguishable and Pluto turned to where I guessed the road was and started running.

"What's going on?" I asked Ruby whose expression turned solemn.

"New people," She said, I struggled with the added weight and almost shocked myself at my lack of emotion over more people being butchered.

We arrived back at the village, much to my relief and I carried the stuff back upstairs while Ruby went with Big Mama after telling me where I would find the bathroom. I opened both of them up and grabbed a pair of my ripped jeans, one of Matt's old band shirts, underwear and bra, and my hygiene stuff. Hygiene stuff, you know, the usual: shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste (very important stuff here), razor, and deodorant. Towel, taken from my duffel and I headed into the bathroom.

It wasn't bad: toilet, sink, and shower. What more could anyone need? The water was cold when I turned it on with brief spurts of hot water, I was definitely in a hurry now. After that energizing shower, I pulled on the clothes and dried out my hair. I put everything back in the bedroom and got a baseball cap out before stuffing everything under my side of the bed.

Going down to the kitchen I saw another figure sitting at the old wooden table, chowing down on the bloody mass which sat on a plate. Ruby and Big Mama were sitting down and eating too, I watched a bit fascinated at the normalcy in which they ate their meal. There were no qualms about it, no difference in how they ate and that in itself should've horrified me.

With slow steps I sat down across from them and both the females stopped for a moment. The male continued eating but kept his head down, pale blonde hair curtaining his face and the brim of a bowler hat helping.

"Please continue," I said with a weak smile.

Big Mama smiled then, her closed lips bloody and gestured to the man next to her, "This is Goggle."


	7. Chapter 7

**This** **chapter is small but I was inspired by a** **conversation me and FloodFester had. **

His face, the nose had a somewhat discernible shape with only two slits to guess at how big it was. His eyes were a bit small and his lips, stretched out. His skin was several shaded paler than Ruby's deep tan. Still, this guy wasn't able to scare me compared to Lizard.

I smiled hesitantly, "I'm Jen."

"Don't you ever get tired?" I asked Goggle from where I was washing some old sheets in a metal tub with cheap soap and a washboard. The first time I had used it I'd gotten my knuckles scraped but like always I learned.

Goggle was seated on an old chair near me and was fiddling with his binoculars. He kept having on and off conversations with me as I washed and put the sheets and clothes on a wash line that was put up for such days. For Goggle, it was his day off before going back to the hills.

Ruby, I guessed, was inside with Big Mama and the kids, Mercury and Venus. You can imagine my surprise when I found out about them. They were little more than five or six, for Christ's sake! Sometimes I would look after them with Ruby but, more often than not, they were in a room near the end of the hall or with Big Mama.

"Tired?" Goggle asked bringing me back and I looked towards him, shrugging.

"Yeah, you know, don't you get bored looking at-" I gestured at the empty landscape with a soapy arm- "nothing?"

He looked around then put the binoculars to his face, looking at nothing I guessed. "Nah, pass da time lookin'."

I smiled small the only one I could manage in a puzzling situation. Goggle was kinda strange but, hey, I've dealt with strange before just looking at my situation. Besides he was nice enough and I gave him the same courtesy.

"Do you look at anyone here?" I asked momentarily wondering if he not only played lookout but peeping tom. The thought immediately dispelled from my mind but the question was still out there. Goggle didn't seem the type to do that, Lizard was the most likely out of the boys anyway. Sure I hadn't caught him looking but I tried not to let my guard down around him.

"I look at Cyst, makin' sure he don't need help." Ah, Cyst, Pluto's father and a man of limited mobility. Thinking of his full body cast made another question come to mind.

"Hey, Goggle?" He hummed in response. "How does Cyst go to the bathroom? And Big Brain?"

Ugh, I had to meet Big Brain my second day and the fear of him almost overrode the anger I felt when he called me an 'outsider and a whore'. Almost, I swear if Jupiter hadn't been there, I would've taught him a thing or two about manners...even I doubted myself on that last statement. Even if I was monumentally angry, I doubted that I would hit a disabled person. I've never done it before and I sure won't start now.

Anyway the question itself was thought-provoking enough, I mean, how do they go?

A grin was on Goggle's face as he lowered the binoculars and I had to admit that I quite liked it on him. "Pluto helps them."

I put a hand over my mouth, trying to stifle the hilarious image of Pluto helping them go to the bathroom. Soap got in my mouth but I didn't care, it's been a long time since I laughed and I was going to enjoy this moment.

"Pluto the shit cleaner!" I managed to say through the laughter before cracking up again.

Goggle kept smiling and I was eternally grateful to him for giving me one of the best laughs I've ever had. Laughing was therapeutic, I felt loads better as I let go and just let it flow.

**Short, I admit, but I felt bad about not updating for a while. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. This chapter is short and I am now shamed**.

"Pluto, Pluto!" Ugh even his voice got on my nerves as he came around the house.

I wanted to kick him, hard and fast, right in the balls. Then maybe do it a second time if he didn't fall on the first try. The guy was a dick and I wasn't above giving blows below the belt. He looked at me as if I was an insignificant little bug or, a little bit more understandingly, his dinner. He kicked the metal tub and some water got on me, soap managing to enter my eyes and irritate them slightly.

"Bitch," Lizard muttered.

"Fuuuck yoouu!" I snapped as I tried wiping at my eyes with an upper arm.

"Goggle, where's Pluto?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

I blinked wildly, focusing my vision and saw him leaning on Goggle's chair. Goggle himself looked uncomfortable by Lizard's close proximity and kept his eyes on the binoculars.

"Dunno," He mumbled, fiddling with his binoculars even more. Messing around with them could've been a habit, not as bad as mine but distracting. His hands would turn it over and over, fingers almost kneading it in some places like some kind of Play-Doh that he was having a hard time molding.

"Ya sure?" Lizard said flicking Goggle's hat then looking over at me with that permanent snarl, narrowing his eyes. "You know?"

"Been here the whole time, asshole." I replied turning back to my task not before sparing a glance at the silent Goggle.

"Oh, you messin' with mah brother?" He said following my gaze.

I bit down, just leave me alone, goddammit! What will it take for you to leave?

"Shuddup, Lizard, 'm jus' keepin' watch," Goggle spoke up, finally looking up at him.

Lizard grunted, kicking the bucket again before walking away to find Pluto some other place.

"He's an asshole, how come he treats you all like that?" I said looking at his retreating back.

Goggle looked at me and gave a noncommittal shrug, "He's harmless with us, jus' words."

Still, I've been witness to plenty of people that had used just words to attack people and look where those victims end up. Yet I'm reminded, society is different here, less complex. There is no social hierarchy save for clans but I wasn't too informed on that. I was only focused on what I have been witness to and I realize the lack of emotional complexities. These people wouldn't get the feeling of hopelessness, wouldn't understand why there was depression. And because of that, I may just like this setting of basic survival of the fittest more than what could be offered in civilization. I am confused if that's a good thing or not but I'm adapting and finding this to my convenience.

** A/N: So for this I had a quote from one of my favorite horror movie characters in this chapter. Can anyone find it?**


	9. Chapter 9

"What's that?" Lizard asked, tone full of barely suppressed curiosity.

"A DS, you play games on it, now fuck off." I said plugging the charger into an old outlet behind the tv and plopping myself down on the worn floor.

The DS lite was old and red but I had found it in Mattie's bag along with the charger and some games. It wasn't a bad selection of games, mostly Pokemon and Legend of Zelda with a few others.

"What games?" He said sitting himself down on the floor next to me.

I was playing through a file in Red that he had barely started. Matt and I were alike in one of those respects, our teams had usually consisted of having a starter that was a fire type with an electric usually our second in line.

I turned to him, ready to bite his head off if he disturbed me right now. "It's called Pokemon, now do you mind?"

He didn't mind at all just stayed right next to me, looking at the screen. I guess his curiosity was overwhelming his dislike for me. Could he understand what was going on and could he read? I didn't know and I wasn't going to ask, I just settled for ignoring him.

"_You guys promise to have someone drive you home?" Was there care in my voice? Sure, I wasn't completely heartless sometimes. _

_ Natalie groaned while Paula and Valerie giggled, touching up their appearance. "Yes Mom!"_

_ I glared at them from the rear view mirror, "Shut it, I'm younger than you three yet I still drive you all around."_

_ "Whatever, so why aren't you coming with us to the party?" Paula said closing her small compact and smacking her red lips. _

_ My hands tightened on the steering wheel as we stopped in front of red light. "I told you, I'm spending the night at Mattie's house."_

_ His parents were out of town for some business conference_ I didn't get but I wasn't about to tell that to my sisters. No doubt they would take advantage of that. Besides _Matt was a total scaredy cat in that big empty house, he had serious paranoia when he was alone in the dark. _

_ The entire car was quiet and I spared a glance at my sisters through the mirror, "What?"_

_ "You're gonna be at his house? The whole night?" At the end, Val's voice got annoyingly higher. _

_ I shook my head, "His parents are gonna be there, calm down."_

_ Silence then they started letting out catcalls and Nat reached over to pat my back roughly. They were...congratulating me?_

_ "Stop it or I'm gonna lose control of the car." I struggled to be heard above the noise. _

_ "Oh my God, Jen we thought you were gay!"_

_ In my surprise I slammed on the breaks in front of the party house. My jaw clenched_ and I turned to my complaining sisters.

_ "Who the fuck told you that?" I had nothing against homosexuals, there were plenty that I got along with in classes and lunch. Yet never had I ever dropped any hints that I myself was gay. I had a couple of boyfriends for fuck's sake!_

_ Paula looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Well we barely see you dressed up and you talk to a lot of them during lunch."_

_ 'Them'? They were definitely better company than the people my sisters hung out with. _

_ "Get out." I said and they did without a word. _

_ I drove out of there as fast as I could and entered the gated community where Mattie lived. I just needed to cool down and spending the night with Mattie would be the best solution. My jaw was aching and the inside of my mouth was no better. My dentist had mentioned the habit to my parents and discouraged but I shrugged it off. _

_ In the dark I peered at the street signs through the dim lights provided and finally_ found the right house. I'd been there plenty of times during the day so it wasn't hard now. Like every house in the _community it was big and show off-y even though it didn't really reflect on the inhabitants. I had found Matt's parents to actually be very nice people and the house wasn't full of constantly loud siblings. _

_ Turning off the car, I grabbed my backpack and locked the doors. Before I even made it past the lawn, Matt was out the front door hugging me tightly. _

_ "I thought you backed out!" He grinned letting go. _

_ I smiled, "Nah, I just had to go drop off my sisters at some party for the dance team."_

_ Taking my hand, he lead me inside and locked the door behind us. The living room was off the front hall and he pulled me in. He gestured around with wide arms, "Welcome to Sleepover Central!"_

_ God, the snacks and video games set up were enough to excite even the worst of moods. A pile of movies was set up next to the video games and I plopped myself down on that comfy couch while Matt set up one of the consoles. _

_ "You still have a Gamecube? Man, this brings back memories." I said watching the familiar opening and grabbing the second player controller. _

_ Mattie scratched the back of his neck. "Ha, yeah, I like gaming. Don't worry though I'll go easy on you."_

_ We began Smash Bros. Melee with Mattie choosing Captain Falcon and me ready to kick his ass with Link. The computers were Kirby and Mario. _

I scoffed, "Oh Mattie haven't you learned your lesson on underestimating me?"

_ I was referring to the time when he made a personal race between us during the free-for-all mud run at school. It was fun, Matt ended up with mud in unmentionable places. That was still a bit of a sore spot for him, I guess I understood. He was just one of those guys that thought boys were better than girls, a minor error on his part but I digress. _

_ Captain Falcon vs Link vs Kirby vs Samus_

_ ...Winner is Link!_

_ "No fair, I went easy on you! Rematch!" Matt said picking Samus this time around. _

_ "Baby." I replied choosing Zelda. _

_ Samus vs Zelda vs Jigglypuff vs Mario_

_ ...Winner is Sheik!_

_ "You keep using Legend of Zelda characters." Matt pouted selecting Mewtwo. _

_ "Okay, fine." I ate a handful of chips before getting Pikachu. _

_ Mewtwo vs Pikachu vs Peach vs Ness_

_ "I wanna be the very best like no one ever was!" Matt started singing the Pokemon theme song, gaining confidence from how he was pummeling me. _

_ At the last second, Pikachu used Thunder!_

_ ...Winner is Pikachu!_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "Shut up," Matt said his pride officially ruined. _

_ I sighed. "You're such a sore loser. Let's play another game."_

_ I put in Rayman Arena, choosing my all-time favorite Rayman and Mattie got Admiral Razorbeard. The rest were random computers. _

_ "You really like antagonizing me, don't you?" I was talking about how he picked Rayman's enemy from one of the games. _

_ He didn't say anything just concentrated on the tv as the race was about to start, determination plain on his face. _

_ The race was going fine until Mattie kept nudging me with his arm. To get him to stop I elbowed him in the ribs. _

_ "Ow, what was that for?" I could see his smile in the corner of my eye. _

_ "I know what you're trying to do." I muttered focusing on the game more. _

_ Then Matt pulled me back and kissed me, right on the lips. I was in shock, my eyes wide open and gaping like a fish while he finished the race in first. When he did, he kissed me again before pulling back slightly. _

_ "Jen, you okay?" He asked worry in his voice. _

_ My expression hardened and I glared at him, "Why'd you do that?"_

_ I guess my answer took him surprise but then he grabbed my hands still holding onto the control. "I don't know, I mean- I like you, you're a cool girl-" _

_ I didn't want this, we'd known each other for a few months now, sure, but he was like another brother. I hadn't ever thought of him and me in a relationship, so-_

_ "Matt, I really, really like you too but as a brother. Anything else would be kinda weird, do you get me?"_

_ He smiled and kissed me again. "Nope, I never did, come on let's put in a movie. Anything you want." _

_ I got near the pile and began to look through the movies, "We're still friends, right_?"

_ "Best friends."_

**A/N: Games, games, video games! And just to clarify no, Jen and Matthew were never a couple just this one instance described in the flashback was the only romantic situation they had. And Lizard...I'm imagining him with a DS in hand it's kinda funny. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You guys reading this are awesome I love you all and read every single review! Please don't be afraid to put your two cents in about this story, thank you!**

Well, my sisters never thought it would happen but the proof's there. I am actually tanned, something that wasn't even achievable by the Georgia sun. The tan lines were kinda noticeable but only on my torso where straps have been on my shoulders since I wore jeans too often to get a tan there. My sisters had always said I was too sun repellant to get tan but it's a small lack of sunscreen that is responsible now. Oh well, at least there's no sunburn, I usually tried to keep my time outside to a minimum.

Drying off in the small bathroom, I put on underwear followed by jeans and an old Atlanta Hawks Joe Johnson jersey. Jonny was a big basketball fan so I had gotten us a jersey each for his birthday. The kid was a Josh Smith fan and I got a Johnson one. Right now, in the middle of nowhere, wearing this jersey was comforting and reminded me of my little brother.

Tying my worn sneakers, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate bar. I doubted my capability of eating people so once every week and a half or so, Ruby and I would head over to the old gas station to get some food. At first, I had been grateful they were willing to trust me and Ruby to follow the rules. Then, while walking back, Ruby had pointed out the glare from Goggle's binoculars and I deducted that he was made to watch us.

Speak of the devil, I could hear a walkie talkie crackling close by with Goggle's voice announcing the arrival of new people to Papa Jupiter. Hmm, usually if new people came nothing would happen until dark in a few hours so maybe I could get Pluto to take me looting.

Looting, it's what I did sometimes when I got bored. Usually it was me and Pluto going to the old crater site, at times Ruby joined us or I would go with Goggle. There were new cars always coming so I wasn't deprived of finding new stuff. My findings mainly included toys I usually gave Venus and Mercury, some CDs, more clothes, bits of food, and first aid kits that could come in handy. Once in a while I would find the occasional pack of batteries for a flashlight or bullets and a gun, Pluto always took that to give to Jupiter.

Exiting through the back door, I shielded my eyes and looked around for Pluto. He was coming out of Big Brain's house and I called his name.

"Hey Pluto!" He turned his big head towards me and smiled waving while the other hand held the handle of an axe.

The axe didn't scare me, out of all the males, Pluto was relatively harmless unless he was having a tantrum or something. I went over to him with a hopeful expression.

"Can we go to the craters, please? I promise we'll be back before they need you," I said in a rush hoping he'll agree.

Last time I saw Ruby she had been going with Jupiter to the house where they stored their meat and Big Mama was busy with watching one of her shows.

Thankfully Pluto nodded his agreement and we started off to the site. The first time it had seemed far away but I was used to the route now so time passed faster. While walking I left Pluto to his own devices and started some mental calculations based on the number of certain instances. Two times, I've been here around two months or so. Any hope I had of rescue was gone by the end of the first month.

There wasn't a possible way to know where we were. Matt hadn't told either of our parents the route we were taking and just said we were driving. Of course, they knew our destination but how we might've gotten there was anyone's guess.

My hands tightened into fists, I would've been back home by now. Surrounded by loud voices and family until graduation, we were only supposed to be gone for spring break. It had probably passed by now, yet another thing missed in my life. I had been accepted to University of Atlanta alongside Matt, heh, we had talked about possibly moving into an apartment together but that was gone.

If we had gone ahead to that stupid convention, I would've let loose. Gone somewhere with other weird people like me, made friends for only a weekend maybe. Then gone back home, graduated, and try to get a degree in engineering since I was pretty good at math. Maybe I would've given Matt a chance, maybe not.

I was furious but unwilling to snap at a clueless Pluto next to, my entire life had crumbled to pieces just because of this one trip. But I knew myself I would try to salvage, messing with the pieces like Goggle fumbled with his binoculars, like Lizard checking over that spike strip of his, or, hell, even Pluto when he would try to make a coherent sentence. They were all fighters, this entire place never had a chance at a normal life. I had mine and then it got broken up.


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner, anyway I don't really think I've clarified something. This story takes place a couple of years after the first movie so the year's 2008. If there are any questions that you may have, please PM me or leave it in a review. **

** I don't own 'Hills Have Eyes' or anything else referenced or quoted from other horror** **movies**.

"Yes!" I cheered in the back of the old Chevy.

A DVD player and charger were held in my hands like I just won the MVP trophy for softball. Finally, a way to use all the CDs and DVDs I've found in other cars, my problems of boredom are solved! Putting them away in the backpack I found in a battered Nissan, I continued my looting.

Pluto sat patiently in the shade of a bus while I went about my business. Occasionally when he couldn't see me through the dirty windows of whatever car I was in, he would walk over and check to make sure I was still around before going back to his place. He always seemed to know when I had a gun and was quick to take it from me but I hadn't seen one on this trip yet.

You can tell a lot about someone from the contents of their car. Every time I come across a new one I have a moment of silence for those that died. Sometimes I don't even want to enter a car, I get the feeling that it's wrong. Like grave robbing, I disturb the peace and take their once personal possessions for myself. If I'm ever at unease, I imagine who could've been in this car, it's calming, somewhat. A matter of giving recognition to the dead as I like to say.

This car belonged to a couple with a baby, I imagine. There's one of those baby car seats here and three suitcases. The baby clothes are too small for Venus and Mercury, they belonged to a bouncing baby boy. In the woman's there's a lot of light colors and floral prints, out here it was better to have sturdier clothing than these flimsy fabrics. I still stuff a few in the bag, maybe Big Mama could do something with it. The man was tall I bet, less than Pluto though. There's nothing that useful except for clothes and some work boots along with a hat or two. I decide to take the whole suitcase. It's a small one so the added weight isn't much.

I hear Pluto coming towards the car when his walkie talkie crackles to life.

"Pluto!" It's Jupiter, "We need ya down near the mines."

The sun hasn't even set yet! Why do they need him all of a sudden? I grab the device from Pluto's hand and switch it on.

"Jupiter, we're busy here in the craters." I wait for a reply and it's Lizard surprisingly enough that responds.

"Get tha' hell outta there!" I don't like the edge to his rough voice, it sounds frustrated. "We gonna get 'em soon!"

Pluto notices it too and starts looking around, weapon at the ready. Something about all this is putting me on edge and I swear to God if Lizard is playing with us I'll hit him when I get back.

"How much longer?" My voice surprises me in the hushed tone.

"Jen, go back to the village. Pluto, get to the mines." Goggle says his voice is reassuring in its calm tone.

"Okay." I hand the walkie talkie back to Pluto who immediately heads for the rim of the crater. I hang back a moment and grab the tire iron hidden under the seat. No use being defenseless. I felt weak just now with the small 'conversation' between me and the boys, like a small child not old enough to help and in the way.

Pluto's gone by the time I get out, the extra cargo having weighed me down. The tire iron is secure in my hand and I start down the main path, at a certain point I just had to go off to the side to get to the village. The sun is beating down on me, I adjust my grip on the suitcase in my left hand. It's getting boring without the comforting presence of Pluto who could entertain in a moment's notice.

Without anything else to do, I whistle. The song was old but familiar and comforting at the same time. The memory brought a grin to my face.

"'You like Huey Lewis and the News?'" I pause for a beat hearing an answer in my head. "'Their early work was a little too new wave for my tastes, but when Sports came out in '83 I think they really came into their own, commercially and artistically.'"

I'm quoting here in the middle of the desert and I don't really care. I'm in the mood now, my blood's pumping and...'I dream of such pictures'.

"'The whole album has a clear, crisp sound, and a new sheen if consummate professionalism that really gives the song a big boost.'" The urge to let out all pent up frustrations is right there with an edge to control it. My nails bite into my palms and I laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, here I am, in the middle of the desert attempting to relive a beloved movie and novel of mine.

A part of me thinks the sun is getting to me and I'm going stir-crazy. On impulse, I turn and do a moonwalk before facing forward and keep going. "'He's been compared to Elvis Costello, but I think Huey has a far more bitter, cynical sense of humor.'"

I've reenacted this scene plenty of times with Matt as Paul, once I even did this during my required year of art during high school when I took Theater. The teacher had talked to us about our favorite types of movies and productions. I wasn't shy about making it clear that I was in the horror with some other degenerates. The teacher had been a horror fan herself and questioned us about our favorite moments in the genre of horror. But then one of the comedy people said that class was about to end so instead, for an assignment, she told each group that we needed to recreate our favorite movie moments in our chosen genre. That was easily the first and only time I truly enjoyed a group assignment.

I paused waiting for Matt's voice to say Paul's line then continued, "'No, Allen.'"

A tinier pause followed by, "'Yes it is! In '87, Huey released this'," My occupied right hand did the appropriate gesture, "'Fore, their most accomplished album. I think their undisputed masterpiece is 'Hip to be Square', a song so catchy most people probably don't listen to the lyrics.'"

I was getting delusional or that really was a person coming towards me, it had occurred to me that I hadn't went off the path to the village. I was Patrick ready to beat the shit out of Paul, Hannibal trying to eat someone's liver with fava beans and a nice chianti, Freddy going in for the kill, or even Alex 'singin' just singin', in the rain!'.

I didn't register him running towards me, I could only imagine Matt, face torn up and limbs missing, screaming at me. I tested the satisfying weight of it in my hand before dropping the suitcase and now holding it in both hands as the illusion came closer. Weeks of being here and countless times of seeing them all around the table eating raw bloody meat, a few times I would get caught by either Ruby or Goggle and I would retreat back to the bedroom. Once it was Mercury and Venus who had caught me and they got right up, pulling me with bloodstained hands to join them at the table. Numbly, I would sit I between them and stare at the table.

Sometimes Ruby would find me like that, knees to my chest and blood escaping from my mouth once when I bit down too long and hard. I would be sitting under my hands, not trusting my ability to stay away from Ruby.

I grinned as the illusion came evermore closer. "'But they should, because it's not just about the pleasures of conformity, and the importance of trends, it's also a personal statement about the band itself.'"

"Hey! Hey!" The voice was like Mattie's but lower like a distorted version.

The illusion was finally within swinging distance and I smiled. "'Hey, Paul!'"

I finally swung like in softball and I heard a crack, I imagined it to be the ball. Now it's Mattie lying on that dirt road, screaming and doing that god-awful crying. It's getting on my nerves, reminds me of Kayla, Cassie, and Danny. Geez, why's he crying like that? He **knows** I hate crying just as much as whiny little bitches. He **knows** I don't just stop in the middle of a scene, I get things done. "'TRY GETTING A RESERVATION AT DORSIA NOW, YOU FUCKING STUPID BASTARD! YOU, FUCKING BASTARD!'"

The workout I'm getting from this! The blood, it feels like it's on me but it's not real, it can't be. Mattie's screaming out names, not curse words but real names, Bible names. That's when I remember Matt wasn't religious at all, he was a self-proclaimed atheist. I open my eyes, I'm blinking past blood and look down at the man that's praying with every last bit of his breath. His skull had caved in and I could see white bone poking through punctured skin. The tire iron falls from my hands and I watch, numb, as the flowing pool of blood dirties the bottom of my sneakers. I grab the suitcase again, my hand staining the dark handle and start backtracking to where I needed to walk off the path. I hum the song anew as I get closer to the village.


	12. Chapter 12

** It's not a whole chapter on a flashback, trust me here. I do not own anything. **

_ "You like him." _

_ "Huh?" I look up from where I just sat down and dump my backpack on the seat next to me. _

_ I'm sitting across from Erin Poderski, she's royalty at the Reject Table. She's every scorned individual's dream girl, followed by people everywhere she goes. I can see some people crowding around a few seats away from us just looking at her. She's president of Anime Club, Art Club, able to make art out of practically anything, and has taken every single creative class this school has to offer. Erin's legendary in the eyes of mainly all the rejects, a bisexual out of the closet and not ashamed of her individualistic nature plus she wasn't snooty about it. She knew she was practically an idol among us but she didn't flaunt it, the height of school infamy was reached by this girl. _

_ But, to me, she was just Erin, the closest thing I had to a female friend and someone I've known practically since elementary school. She lived a block away from my house so I've been over a few times. Her parents were divorced so I never saw her mom but her dad was a nice enough man, he was a lawyer and helped me get my community service done by getting me a position as one of those candy stripers for a hospital that he represented. Him and Erin were a lot alike from what I've seen of them during my visits: both stubborn and driven to get what they want. _

_ "Jen, don't deny it, you like him." She said looking at me over the top of her note pad. _

_ I unwrapped my sandwich and glanced at her. "Nah, just friends."_

_ Dyed red hair was brushed back from her eyes as she scrutinized me. There was some too-personal history between us two, that look said. As if I could ever forget what we did. _

_ "Honestly, I'm not into him like that and you know me. I like a guy, I don't hide it." I defended myself then ate my lunch. She knew about my old boyfriends, I say it like there's been_ _a lot when in reality it was only two. _

_ My first one was when I first started tenth grade. Damian Henderson had been cute, a year older with a good sense of humor. My sisters had rated him as an eight while Kayla was trying to sit closer to him and bending down slowly a lot the first time he came over to my house. Needless to say, she kept trying to come onto him despite the obvious age difference even my sisters had called her out for her behavior. In our house, we had an unspoken rule because of the multiple women and Kayla had tried to break that, we weren't the type that a guy cheated with we had standards. But, eh, I digress we ended up cutting it off after four months due to there being a lack of chemistry later on. We were still good friends, said hi to each other in the hallways and all that. _

_ The last one was Michael Rivers, everyone called him Mickey and he was the tallest guy on the basketball team. Heh, he spent more time with me but usually Jonny, my basketball-crazed brother, was with us. Mickey loved being worshipped by the kid and took us to all these basketball-oriented places. We broke up when he ended up moving to Florida with his uncle. I left those relationships with no hard feelings between me and the guy. I just wasn't one of those girls to completely break down over a guy, sure I would get a bit sad but that was it. _

_ She sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're such a tsundere." _

_ I cocked an eyebrow, "Come again? Sorry but I haven't been to Anime Club lately." _

_She waved her hand as if to say I should forget it then turned her eyes back to me. "You wanna come over today? We could watch some movies, order pizza, the works."_

_ Movies with Erin usually meant ones with plot twists, the girl loved them even Scary Movie just because the ending parodied her favorite movie, The Usual Suspects. _

_ I chewed thoughtfully then swallowed. "How's tomorrow instead? I've got softball tryouts today then work after but tomorrow, I got nothing."_

_ She grinned, "Sure!"_

_ Together, we were pretty notorious and I could fleetingly understand how my sisters could've confused me for a lesbian. If I did swing that way, Corky and Violet would have nothing on us. _

A part of me wonders what would've happened if I was a lesbian and had taken up Erin's offer of being in a relationship. I wouldn't have been here in the middle of nowhere that's for sure. I get more comfortable on the bed and feel Mercury and Venus shifting back to their original places, all of us leaning against the headboard of the bed in the room I shared with Ruby.

After I came back to the village, I took care not to be seen by anyone and snuck upstairs to take a shower. My movements were mechanical as I washed off the dry blood, rubbing vigorously to get it all of. I'd left the tire iron back on the road and I attempt to get a hold of my surroundings. I killed someone, someone innocent whom I had mistaken to be my best friend. The thought didn't bother me as much as it should, what did was that I willingly killed my best friend even if it was just a hallucination.

The three of us are gathered here on the bed, the kids leaning their heads on me. I didn't mind that much, being used as a pillow, it was comforting right now that's what I needed. The DVD player turned out to be functional so I put on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory movie from the stuffed case of discs I'd gotten before. The player was warm on my denim-clad thighs and the kids watched with fascination as Gene Wilder was singing 'Pure Imagination'. It almost reminded me of the way Lizard had seen the DS when I was playing it.

"Sumtimes, we ge' choc'late." Mercury said in a quiet voice, I rubbed his hair.

"You like it?" I continued in the same volume not wanting to ruin the magic of the song.

"'S good bu' we don' like it much." Venus piped up.

We went back in silence again, focusing on the movie. Though not soon after, Ruby came in the room hovering by the bed.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" I asked nerves getting bad at the sight of her worriedly looking at me.

"Lizar' callin' ya." She said softly, I paused the movie right when Augustus Gloop was getting stuck up the pipe.

I slid off the bed, much to the kids' displeasure. "Get on the bed, Ruby."

She did so and I left the player on her lap, unpausing the movie. Closing the door softly behind me, I made my way downstairs. I had a clue as to what Lizard would want but his reactions were lost on me. He was standing there by the door as if blocking my main exit. Both hands were messing with a small piece of the spike strip he had, tugging slightly on the spikes then suddenly swinging the small piece in a circular motion.

My plan right now: stay as far away as I could from that whip. Fuck if I wasn't going to be near that thing any longer than I needed to be. I stuffed my hands in the roomy pockets of Matt's jeans, the article of clothing itself being slightly too big for me so I had to punch in a few more holes in some belts with something Big Mama had. My own mother would've had a heart attack seeing me dressed in these types of clothes. For her, comfort was definitely NOT a necessity in clothing. Unfortunately, for me, I was all about comfort, something my mom partly blamed my dad for but mostly me.

"What do you want, Lizard?" I asked as nonchalant as I could while edging just the slightest bit closer to the kitchen.

"Don't play stupid." He glared at me, swinging that strip faster now. "Wha' tha fuck did you do on tha' road?!"

I shrugged. "It's not like it's a big deal, the kids and I heard you come back with the bodies."

My eyes were past him, looking at the dark expanse of the desert through the window. As soon as I'm done with Lizard, I should make sure Venus and Mercury get to bed since Big Mama had turned in earlier. I didn't see the way his hands had tightened around the strip, annoyed that my attention wasn't on him. And I certainly didn't notice him gathering more of the strip into his hands until I felt pain digging into my side that made me cry out and fall on my good side.

"You son of a bitch! You fucker!" My yells were muffled against the floor, moving even the slightest bit made the pain even greater.

A hand twisted itself in my hair, lifting my head up to Lizard's gruesome face. "Shut up, shut up!"

Tears were welling up in my eyes as I bit down hard, trying to hold the pain in. His eyes, those cold blue eyes, fucking **SCARED** me. He could kill me right here, right now as if I was nothing more than his next meal. How many others have been in my position, I have absolutely no way of knowing even with my best guesses. This wasn't a classic horror movie. I wasn't the virgin survivor girl that was going to somehow get myself together and beat this guy, despite the odds. My fists were clenched so tight and deep shuddering breaths were being held in and out. I glanced at the few spikes embedded into me, blood mingling with the green shirt.

"You're gettin' too comfy here," He said bringing my face back to his with a quick flick of his wrist. "So shut up with being a fuckin' smartass, because a you it was harder with the rest!"

His voice was a heated whisper. Was this how I was just hours earlier? Cold, merciless, filled with fury? God, being compared to Lizard in general is bad, imagine at this moment.

"Lizard, please, stop already, **PLEASE**." I didn't recognize my own voice, desperate for him to stop looking and acting like that, pleading for that and not for him to quit hurting me. Where was everyone else? Hell, even the intimidation of Jupiter would be heaven right now. Did the kids or Big Mama even hear me go down?

"Lizar', wha' happened?" Our heads simultaneously turned to Goggle and Pluto standing at the kitchen doorway. Even though they were both covered in drying and fresh blood, they were practically fucking angels in my eyes right now.

"Nuthin'." He muttered letting go of my head, standing up from his kneeled position and heading for the door.

That asshole, who did HE think he was?! He was not just going to up and leave me right now. "Hey, dick, come back here!"

He was ignoring me, fucking ignoring me! Fuck those spikes, fuck him! Yet as I thought it, some part of me really wanted him to come back if even to just shove those spikes in deeper. Him turning his back on me felt like how everyone else in my life has probably moved on. Mom, Dad, Jonny, Erin, hell, even my sisters! Watching him leave, I saw not only him but now Matt was in his place walking away. I blinked and, boom, it was Lizard again. God, I'm so dizzy right now ugh I blame the intruding objects in me. Lizard left, went right out that door and never turned around.

"Jen, ya alright?" Goggle said coming closer with Pluto right behind. Yep, I'm alright Goggle, don't you worry, I just have spikes IN me at the moment, no problem at all. Everything is just so fucking peachy!

What little moment between me and Lizard, emotional and macabre as it was, was over. I shut down, my face was void of expression and only my clenched hands were evidence of any pain I held.

"Just take them out, the first aid kit is in the kitchen." I said in a slightly strained voice, nodding to the spikes embedded in my side near the waist.

Goggle nodded with slight understanding and didn't try to question my state of health. He left for a moment then returned with the aforementioned object, kneeling down close to where Lizard was. "Pluto, hold 'er down while I get 'em out. Good thing, they ain't too deep."

I didn't want to think about Lizard right now and how he made me seem so vulnerable. I'm focusing on the pain, it gets me angry and my adrenaline is running as if I'm on some steroids. Lizard better hope I get an infection from this or else I'm going after his bony ass.

** So the flashback was to show that, despite Jen being a self-proclaimed loner, she really did have some people with her and the rest of this is to get the wheels rolling for some romance! No more mindless fluff...if I can help it. Nah, just kidding but yeah some romance will be starting soon and get ready for more action!**

**By the way I think I've made it a little bit confusing on who the romance is with. I'm a little curious to know who you guys think it might be. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I** **kinda have no idea what happened** **here...I just went with it. I own nothing**.

Mom always said I shouldn't have kids whenever I fought with my siblings. I used to tell her it'd be different since they'd be my very own kids, not my sisters who always find a way to annoy me. She never listened to my reasoning but would admit that I always worked to help out the family. Yet here I am in the middle of nowhere, taking pretty damn good care of some kids.

It was hard walking normally with my abdomen wrapped up tight, these punctures had hurt like a bitch too but taking some pills helped numb that. Since they weren't as deep like Goggle said, no emergency stitching was required and good thing too because I sure as hell didn't trust neither Goggle nor Pluto with a needle. We had stayed quiet enough with no one coming into where we situated ourselves.

After wrapping me up, they went back out to their respective places and I headed upstairs. I thanked the relative darkness hiding the bloodstains and holes in the shirt, there was no need to worry the kids or Ruby. The dark room had some light from the glow of the DVD player, I no longer heard the sounds of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I questioned how long I had been downstairs as I took the player off of a sleeping Ruby's lap and saw they had put in Dr. Seuss's The Lorax, it was the scene that showed the Thneed Factory.

I smirked, turning off the DVD player, my family had always accused me of being the Grinch and I accepted it as a compliment. For me, it was better than being The Cat in the Hat or Sam I Am. Putting the device on the small rickety table next to the pouch full of discs, I pulled my shirt off and chucked it under the bed. I fumbled for a big shirt in one of the drawers and successfully managed for the most part with the dark obscuring most of my vision.

There wasn't enough room for me to squeeze in with them so I just lay horizontally at the foot of the bed on my good side to avoid putting any unnecessary pressure on the other with my arm filling in for a pillow. Frankly I was exhausted so sleep wasn't that hard to come by for once.

The tire iron felt heavy in my hand and I looked up at Jupiter from my seat on the porch.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked with a bit of an annoyed tone to my voice.

No one had noticed my injuries thus far, when I saw Jupiter walking up to me I thought that either Goggle or Pluto had told him but nothing. He had just come over here and handed me the tire iron, there was no doubt in my mind that it was the same one I used. They must've gotten it from where I left it by that body.

Jupiter was silent for a moment before leveling his gaze with mine. "Goggle told me ya killed that man on the road."

So it was Goggle that saw me take the guy down, there really was no doubt in my mind though. Goggle's eyesight was amazing so it made sense if he had witnessed my little murder scene. Did Jupiter want me to apologize for making his job of finding food harder or what? I'd say it, probably wouldn't mean it, but I would apologize if he wanted me to.

Pushing my bangs back and ignoring the constricted feeling I had around my ribs and waist, I stood up. "Look, I'm-"

Jupiter interrupted me with a hard look and nodded at the tire iron still in my grasp. "I want you to do it again."

I frowned and held up the tire iron, "I don't think so, here, take it back."

I had some dignity and honor, I wasn't going to start being a fucking mindless killer just for their benefit. If I was gonna go down that path, it'd be on my own terms. Jupiter didn't take it, instead he was glaring at me-wait no, he was glaring at something behind me.

Or someone. Shit.

Their hand landed on my shoulder and squeezed tight. I turned my head slightly and saw Lizard looking over at Jupiter, an almost bored expression on his face. I have no qualms hitting him with the tire iron and, by the way he's looking at me now, he knows that too. He's lucky Jupiter's here, if he wasn't, Lizard would be on the floor right now and I would leave him just like he left me.

Ugh the way I'm saying this is as if he just fucked me then dumped me. Get it together, Jen, this ain't the fucking Virgin Suicides, that was Val's favorite movie anyhow.

"She's comin' with me," Lizard said squeezing his tightest one second then letting go just as quick.

I crossed my arms, the tire iron still held tight despite my reluctance to do anything else with it. "Like hell I am."

He nudged my arm, Jupiter looked between us probably thinking he was going to have to intervene unless I decided to just leave. Internally sighing, I knew me and Lizard were not going to be able to have our little fights right now until I got better. I thought to how I needed more food and decided it couldn't hurt to go with Lizard, Goggle had said he would take me but that would be later on and frankly I don't have the patience to wait that long.

I stepped out from under Lizard's arm and grabbed his elbow. "You wanna go somewhere with me? Fine, I need food anyway."

Lizard growled and tried to take his arm back. "That's not wha' I meant!"

Raising an eyebrow, I scowled. "Oh? Well did you really expect me to go somewhere you wanted to be willingly?" I snorted at his lack of an answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Pulling him along, I glanced back at Jupiter who still stood there by the porch. "If Big Mama asks, please tell her I went for some food with Lizard."

He nodded once before his eyes dropped and kept a steady gaze on the tire iron still in my right hand. What was he waiting for, me saying I'll help them? Hell no this was for my security against Lizard, nothing more, nothing less.

"Will you hurry it up?" I said kicking at a rock and glancing back at Lizard, I let him go a while back and he's been keeping his distance ever since.

"Shut up, ya' stupid bitch!" He said holding on tight to his hat as a particularly strong wind passed us.

I hate him, I really do. What right does he have to insult me when I'm the one that's all bandaged up cause of him?! If anything I should be beating him with this tire iron and stomping all over him, putting extra attention on that dumb, girly-

Hmmm...that thought cut me off from my growing anger and I was only left with a strange curiosity.

I turned and walked backwards, playing a bit with the heavy tire iron. "Hey, what's with the hat?"

He glared at me and I felt the need to elaborate a bit. "I mean, I get what you need a hat for, sun and all that, but why do you have a girl's hat?"

I would've thought Lizard was one of those guys that would absolutely refuse to have anything feminine-looking on him. He was like the kinda guy that always had to make sure he was the toughest. Not exactly the smartest one of the bunch, I give that to Jupiter, but definitely the best fighter.

"Only one I have," He muttered, I hung back a bit and he actually let me walk next to him.

Facing forward again, I turned my head to look at him. He looked right back and I gestured to his hat. "I've found a few hats from some of the cars, I could see if there's one that would look good on you."

He looked at me with those eyes and there was a challenge in them, I wasn't sure what kind it was though. Erin always did say I was crazy enough to try anything.

I smirked and looked up at him, "Then again, you make it work."


	14. Chapter 14

_"What is that?" I demanded looking at Kayla's choice for an outfit. _

_ While not overweight, she was a little chubby especially noticeable with her small height. Her stomach was exposed up to her belly button due to the small gray shirt and her ass was showing with some cut-off shorts. _

_ She perched her hands on her hips and smiled, "Jealous? Mom said she's gonna take Jonny and me to the mall for some new clothes."_

_ New clothes was right, she was practically oozing out of them. Then her message got across, Dad's paycheck was coming tomorrow so, Mom would probably ask me for some money. That's one of the things I was known for in the house, it wasn't like I got a huge amount from work but I was one for saving stuff, money especially. _

_ That's when I noticed her looking over at Damian who had joined me in staring at Kayla. I was officially gonna kill her..._

_ "Kayla-no, shut up! I want you to go back to the room and wear something that actually covers your ass." There was no way I would willingly let her out of the house like that and Mom wouldn't either. _

_ Kayla glared at me, "For your information, this still fits."_

_ "As what, a bra?"_

_ "Pfft, it'd be huge on your flat chest! I bet Damian likes a girl with actual boobs!" Her face lit up with a smile as she looked back at him. "Isn't that right, Dami?"_

_ "Wait, what?" Damian looked confused, surprised to be put in the middle of our sibling feud. "Uh..."_

_ He looped his arm around my waist, I leaned further into him. "Damian, I swear, if you answer-"_

_ "Calm down, Jen-Jen." My cheeks burned as I heard Kayla's burst of surprised laughter. _

_ "I told you not to calm me that! And you still have to change!"_

The two plastic bags were heavy in one hand and I tried to keep the tire iron in the other, attempting to find a balance. The dumb bastard couldn't even help me carry all this, busy as he was walking and did not think about offering up some labor. Seriously? I put myself out there and he doesn't even respond or anything, the jerk that he is.

A part of me doesn't want to say anything at all just ignore him, the same he's doing to me. Another side makes me want to confront him or something, I would hate beating around the bush with a passion back home. There used to be no way in hell that I'd waste my time tiptoeing around something that's been on my mind. Damien liked that part of me even when I talked to him about Kayla's flirting, called me aggressive and said if I let him he'd like to sleep with me. After I punched him in the shoulder, he apologized but said that when I wanted to, he'd be right there.

Rather than focusing on the attention of his horny mind, I made sure I had my shit together and purposely never went very far with him. We knew we wouldn't last forever so we enjoyed ourselves while we could. He occasionally copped a feel, we'd made out a few times, the sum of our physical relationships besides the regular handholding and hugs.

Mickey was even easier, if a lot more eager to touch me if we ever played a friendly game of basketball. He didn't care so much about going all the way like Damien instead he enjoyed playing tease. The way I saw it was that he figured the more he touched me, the more I would want to fuck him...that theory was a load of bullshit.

Now, Lizard and Goggle...what about them? I questioned myself on this, what about them indeed! Well Goggle was Goggle and Lizard was, well...Lizard. I didn't know what to compare them to, animals they sure weren't and behaving normally I wasn't certain about. If Erin were here, she would've made some sexual comment about them being wild... Mattie, well, fuck this train of thought!

So, lost in my musings as I was, I almost jumped when Lizard's walkie talkie came to life and Goggle's voice sounded out asking Lizard where he was.

Lizard unclipped it from his belt and responded with a frustrating calmness, "Goggle, we jus' left Jeb, what's happenin'?"

Goggle's voice replying sent me into a mental frenzy. "Tell Jen ta' run."

"What?" I blurted it out, looking around to see what danger was nearby. That's when I saw the pair, walking toward us from the side. I might've confused them for Pluto and Jupiter from a distance but they were shorter. Stout, whereas Jupiter and Pluto were lean. Besides, why would I run from them of all people?

I grabbed the talkie and held it clumsily in my occupied hands. "Uh, Goggle, I don't think I can run much."

And it was true, the tightly wound bandage could get loose and restrict my breathing. If that happened, I wouldn't get far. Now Lizard saw the pair coming closer and there was a greater sense of urgency when his facial expression made it clear that those guys weren't gonna be buddy-buddy with us.

"Run."

"What about you?"

His piercing eyes looked straight at me, "When I tell ya ta' run, bitch, you run."

Whether it was just his tone of voice or my own insecurity, I dropped those bags and started running. There was no way in Hell I was going to let go of this tire iron, though. I was running, at the same time, trying to not run out of breath. I pushed myself harder at the sound of a gunshot and felt it whizz off to my right. No more followed after that first shot, the loud blast still ringing in my ears. Well, this was a bit of déjà vu, I pushed myself further, overpowering the stitch in my side. The bandages seemed more like a hindrance than anything, I felt some semblance of blood trickling down my skin until it was absorbed by the gauze, signaling that some scabs opened up.

I could do nothing but yell internally at myself to run, run like the fucking coward I was. First when I got kidnapped now here?! Useless fuck I am!

Sweat is dripping down my face and my lungs burn when I start slowing down to a jog, I breathed through my nose and made an effort not to open my mouth. 'That's stupid', I told Mattie when he told me that was his secret to success on the track team. Now, I find myself doing the same thing.

I'm close to the village, a burst of speed and I'm in now. I slip and land on my knees with palms scratching up in a pathetic effort to save me from the fall.

I'm panting, breathing freely and each gulp of air I take burns my lungs. Licking dry lips, I see Ruby running towards me. I must be a sight, about to faint from exhaustion with blood beginning to dry up and scab. I clutch that tire iron for all I'm worth as Ruby's shadow looms over me. Sleep and water sounds like heaven right now, pure bliss...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am not the owner of the Hills Have Eyes or anything belonging to Lewis Carroll. **

_One-two, one-two and through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack_

_He left it dead and, with its head, _

_He went galumphing back. _

"Who the fuck were those people?!" Waking up, dizzy in the head, was not exactly a pleasant wake up call after what I remembered from before I blacked out.

I was sitting in the middle of what seemed like a twisted version of a family meeting. In between Pluto and Goggle, I sat comfortably, if a little too warm from their combined body temperatures. I had taken a shower, scrubbed the dried blood and sweat off, and Big Mama had been kind enough to help bandage me up again after I explained what happened to me last night.

Jupiter was now sitting rather nonchalantly in an armchair near us. Composed, almost unmoving, he didn't seem particularly worried to answer my question.

"They was prob'ly with Papa Hades," At my questioning gaze, Goggle further elaborated. "Hades is Papa's bruther, he got sum people with 'em. Live in tha mines."

I nodded, not at all liking the news of there being more out there. My chances of escaping nowadays were steadily decreasing by the minute, now I'm just about close to not giving two fucks whether I leave or not. Stockholm Syndrome, take me now.

Pulling slightly at an old paint-splattered shirt that was probably Erin's and I never gave back, I leaned forward feeling the bandage tighter around my waist. "Why'd they take Lizard?"

Goggle shrugged as Jupiter actually decided to finally join the conversation, "Lizard's a fighter, one of the strongest."

Okay, easy to understand, Lizards good at what he does so they take him, either to join or kill him. Whichever way, Jupiter's still might be at a disadvantage. Efficient, Lizard being the closest to a POW or hostage in this situation.

My next statement just about seemed to surprise everyone. "So let's go get him back."

There was no need for me to be involved in this situation. I didn't even want to be and I was fully aware of that. This was something that I could tell had been coming for a long time and I sincerely doubted my presence was a formidable factor in this equation.

Still, it didn't change the fact that...Lizard saved me. Actually saved me. Who knew what those guys could've done to me if they were anything like Lizard? I owed him now, hurt my pride to admit but it was true. Well, the solution was clear now, I thought jamming on my old baseball cap.

_ 'A little batter-up if you get what I'm saying.' Erin would grin and wink in my direction. _

"Can't just-Hey! Where ya goin?!" Jupiter yelled after me.

I had stood up, grabbed Pluto's ax from where he dropped it next to the door, and was off the porch by the time they caught up to me. Jupiter grabbed my forearm and shook me slightly.

"What are you doing?"

I glared at him, impatient to get this over with and have me and Lizard back on level ground. "I'm going to take this fucking ax and chop their heads off, what the hell does it look like?!"

/

We all knew my plan to just barge in wasn't going to work so instead Jupiter put me on watch with Goggle while he put together some sort of plan. So, here I was, bored out of my mind on a cliff that overlooked the small town. We were both supposed to be on watch but after a while I got tired with the same old scenery and started looking in another direction towards the road...

"Could go righ' now if ya want." Goggle suddenly said making me jump the slightest bit.

We sat next to each other, binoculars up against our eyes and weapons next to us. Pluto was kind enough to allow me use of his ax and Goggle was good with a rifle, he had the eyesight for it.

"Would you stop me?" My mind went to the loaded rifle resting at his feet.

The time it took for him to respond made my heart race as I waited for his answer.

"No."

Well, didn't see that coming, I almost thought he'd say yes and shoot me to save himself the trouble.

I thought about it, Jupiter didn't seem like the type to waste manpower to chase after me if I somehow did manage to flag a car down in a tense time like this. Doubted I could make it down this cliff that fast though, just climbing up I needed Goggle's help.

"Thought you would." I returned after what seemed like a few minutes.

I stayed sitting upright, every part of me wound up to run if he so much as changed his mind.

"You a friend, don't think even Pluto would hit cha' now." He muttered and kicked at the ground a bit. "You leave, I wouldn't shoot."

Putting down the binoculars I looked straight at him, not minding that he wouldn't look back at me or even put down what seemed like his second pair of eyes.

Did I want to leave? The thought had been put on the back burner compared to what was currently going on and I hated to admit but I'd grown the slightest bit attached. Besides, I thought with the smallest smile I've ever made, what's the point of running if no one's there to chase you? The victory wouldn't feel the same.

Wrapping my arms around him in an awkward hug that made Goggle freeze up, I rested my cheek against the dirty shoulder of his old duster.

Shrugging, I said, "I'm not going anywhere."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: No official pairing yet! I own nothing!**

"Um, c-can ya let go?" If I were anyone but myself I would've picked on Goggle's state of embarrassment but I was myself and I had a little more sense not to call him out.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I replied in a blank voice turning away from him slightly.

God, this just got more awkward...probably should've seen it coming. Taking a page from Goggle, I resumed my vigilance ignoring the uncomfortable silence I had left us in. My foot moved to get the axe closer to me and I passed the binoculars over the houses again before checking Jeb's rundown store.

"Hey," I said and continued when I heard Goggle grunt, "anyone tell Jeb what's going on?"

"Papa radioed 'im, I guess." He replied and I frowned at remembering something.

Stretching my feet out in front of me, I put down the binoculars in frustration. "Shit, I still don't have any food."

Goggle followed suit and his expression seemed disbelieving. "Didn'tcha ya eat after you showered?"

"Last of it." Dammit, it was pretty clear that none of us were going to be available to do the long walk to the gas station at the state of things. We've been up here a few hours according to Goggle's estimation of time and, other than the drinking of our respective bottles, I hadn't brought any food.

The pangs of hunger were now overtaking me the more I thought about it. Dying of starvation, never though it would end like this.

The rustling of Goggle going through his sack made me snap to attention. Hope swelled within me at him possibly having food only to be popped like a balloon when I saw the meat he held with a washed out rag.

I glared at it, before coming here my dad and I were the carnivores of the family. Any opportunity we ever had, the two of us would would eat some form of meat excluding fish. Chicken, beef, pork, heck even lamb, we'd eat. Mom was worried about us dying from cholesterol so, making up for the meat consumed, Dad and I would eat the same in vegetables.

In our own stupid logic, we worked for the stuff we ate just so Mom would quit nagging. Now, eating nothing but cheap gas station food meant a severe cutback in that part of my eating habits.

Goggle held a bit of out like an offering, "Here, have some."

I raised an eyebrow and looked between him and the food. "You've got to be kidding me."

I could count the number of times on one hand that I had debated whether or not to partake in eating human flesh. Every single time it would end with a firm 'Hell no' in my conscious mind.

"Ya got nuthin' ta eat." He pointed out and passed it to my empty hands with it suddenly weighing heavy.

I was almost passed the whole cannibalism thing they practiced, working for survival and all that shit. The moral issue for me was myself eating it, a picture of my friends and family popped up in my mind. It was cooked that much I could tell and, if I hadn't known better, I might've thought it to be no different than any other meat.

"Fuck, okay, let's do this." I bit right into it and tore a chunk off with my teeth from how thick it was.

It...wasn't bad, that thought immediately lead to my shame and I was close to spitting it back out. Instead, I ate it all slowly while Goggle had picked his binoculars up. For that, I was glad, I didn't want anyone to see me like this my first time around. I didn't bitch or cry as I ate or when I finished, my teeth pressed between my lips as I fought my mental struggle to not just throw it all up onto the hot dirt.

"You alright?" He asked a few minutes after I finished.

No, not yet. Still, now there really was no turning back.

"Give me some time." I said with sore lips and blood in my mouth. I'll be alright the next time I get hungry, what may have once been a weakness has now been shifted. "I'll get used to it."

Holding up the binoculars again, I cleared my throat and used my tongue to wipe the little blood that still remained in my throat. "Thanks by the way."

"Welcome."

I laughed humorlessly and looked out to the gas station. "Guess this means I'm part of the family now, huh? I'll be able to finally join in on those family dinners."

My voice got choked up at the end but I refused to cry. I resumed my position and was settling for the rest of the afternoon to be quiet after this emotional episode. It was roughly around this time that Lizard had been kidnapped yesterday.

I had asked Goggle and Jupiter what the chances of him being dead were but they'd given no answer, themselves probably expecting the worst like I was. I could see it now, those same two 'men' coming to the village with a shapeless form wrapped in a blanket or towel. No matter what happened if I ever saw something like those things coming near her I'd anything to keep them out, wouldn't even hesitate to kill at this point.

This was entirely different from civilization, I could never get mad like out here. I'd curb my emotions in the civilized world trying to not get put in jail or Juvie. Here, I had already bashed a man's face in with a tire iron and gotten in a tiring fight with Lizard, why go back then if, in a sense, while being a prisoner I was also free here?

"Quick question: What do we do if anyone suspicious comes?" I asked Goggle, my body tensing in anticipation.

"...shoot em or call Papa." Goggle was looking the opposite way.

"Right." I grabbed the rifle and checked to make sure it was locked and loaded to Goggle's immediate shock. "You better call him now then, one's in between that cluster of rocks."


	17. Chapter 17

No sooner than I had said those words, Goggle snatched the gun out of my hands and told me to call Jupiter.

"Don' be stupid." Goggle said firing off a shot and missing before scrambling down the rocky cliff.

I was mad, him leaving me behind like this as if I'd get in the way. Was this the only reason I was on this godforsaken cliff? To be the bitch and call for help? Previous frustration and other mixed feelings took over. "Fuck you Goggle!"

Geez, first fucking Lizard now Goggle. First what?, my subconscious brought up. Well, I kicked a rock off the cliff in my agitated state, I don't know!

Holding up the clunky walkie talkie, I called the rest of the men up. "Jupiter, I found one."

That's right, I did it, Goggle was a little too distracted but I was on top of things...okay, I might be getting a little too self-righteous for my well-being.

It didn't take long for him to respond. "Where?"

"Goggle's trying to get him, I'd say half a mile from the village." Binoculars at my feet, I could only see the figure of Goggle running towards something.

Hearing nothing else from Jupiter, I reached down to grab my binoculars back up-

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise when a strong grip got around my ribs and lifted me up in the air. The thick arms were close to the bandages but that God awful smell was so much worse than the little pinpricks of pain.

Aw, geez. "Let go!"

I squirmed around kicking at the legs behind me and trying to worm my arms out of the strong hold. This fucking guy, well I assumed it was a male, just snorted and huffed trying to keep me still. I turned my head as far as I could and met something that scared me more than Lizard's face the first time. The face reminded me of Cyst's but more like a rock, like The Thing from Fantastic Four.

"Lemme go, you ugly son of a bitch!" He put me up higher than him so his face was closer to my lower back. Sticking my leg out in front of me, I reared it back with more force and got him right in the balls. Nowadays, I wasn't above cheap shots like that I thought when he let out a choked yell and his arms loosened the slightest bit where I took my chance in getting free.

Quickly grabbing the ax, I swung the blunt end where his face wasn't so roughly textured but he managed to slow it down with his outstretched hand.

"Let-go!" I grunted kicking his arm so he could let up the tight grip I'd already experienced. Damn, what the-is he glued to this or what?

"Je', Jen!" Huh? I continued in my tugging as my head whipped around before landing on Pluto running towards me like the big idiot he is, half-ready to face plant onto the hot dirt.

I half registered the fact that maybe I should let up on my tugging a bit when the guy suddenly let go. The weight of the axe plus with how hard I had been pulling made me back up quite a bit. The weapon dropped from my hands and I struggled to catch my balance when the heels of my shoes met nothing but air.

"Whoa!" I felt myself falling back and my arms were reaching forward for something to grab.

I was filled with sheer panic and practically cried in relief when Pluto pulled on me and I gained my footing. Oh God, I went to my knees and was close to hugging his legs when he left to go to the other guy who had tried running away. Emphasis on 'tried'.

Pluto managed to hold him down faster than I ever could've and got him in a chokehold. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and smiled shakily.

"Uh, thanks Pluto, really. Come on, let's take this guy back home." I said, grabbing the axe and delivering a swift swing to the mutant's head.

Pluto dropped his unconscious ass and I was quick to wrap my arms around him. He looked down at me with that dopey grin and the adrenaline running through me caused me to reciprocate it.

"Thanks, man!"

We had wasted no time when the guy went down. I had first insisted to Pluto that we tie him up with something and he obliged by taking a small role of twine out of a pocket. It wasn't rope but it had to do for now as I knotted then double-knotted his hands together then his feet.

The walk back was kinda slow, understandable since Pluto was carrying back that guy and he was considerably heavier than...Cassie. Damn, if I was honest, I hadn't really thought about her and Danny since that first day here. Someone had mentioned something about them being taken away but I couldn't exactly remember, I rubbed the back of my neck in thought feeling the heated skin.

Could it have been Hades they were sent to? My scattered memories gave me a shaky sense of confirmation over that one fact. Maybe but it's not like it really mattered, I wasn't affected by their possible deaths and if I wasn't involved, then there's no way I would worry over it. A little callous of me, I guess, but I had bigger things to worry about than the fate of a couple of wannabe bitches. Mild curiosity took a backseat as we finally passed the first houses of the small compound. I always felt the safety as soon as I reached that certain point, meant no immediate danger.

A/N: Hate how I ended it this chapter but it's been too long!


End file.
